


Check up

by SodaMilkz



Series: HellBound [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, doctor check up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaMilkz/pseuds/SodaMilkz
Summary: Azz hates the doctors
Series: HellBound [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822396





	Check up

**Author's Note:**

> They have to go, every week, they have no choice

Azz hated coming here. Compared to the surface Hell was, well like Hell. Azz could never understand why any demon would want to spend their after life here. They didn't have a choice but still. The surface had fresh air, blue skies, and most importantly, it was warm.

Hell was always what felt like a million degrees below freezing. The dark grey cavern didn’t have seasons, and ashy snow was always on the ground. Without fire even demons wouldn’t be able to survive the freezing temperatures. With no sun, life here was miserable. Azz couldn’t believe they used to live like this. They were only two years dead but every day here felt like a lifetime on the surface.

Azz shivered rubbing his arms, “I should have brought a jacket”,was always their first thought once arriving. They never did as they never planned on staying longer than they had to. 

No matter where on the surface you entered from, you always came out at the same spot, the Hell Gate just outside of the city. This always pissed Azz off, “why not put it in the city, or at least closer to it, not like anyone is going anywhere else” This walk was one of Azz’s least favorite parts of this process. Inside the city was slightly warmer, but out here it was a barren wasteland, the coldest Hell could get. Azz heated up the palm of their hands, rubbing them on their arms as they walked to the city. Azz hated the cold.

Once in the city Azz made their way to a building they knew far too well, and walked inside. It was warmer, but still not as warm has they would have liked.

“You’re late” A voice immediately barked at them.

“Hey its still Sunday!” Azz defended them self.

“Its one AM, Monday morning” The man sighed, “just sit down so we can get started”

The man in charge was almost two feet taller than Azz, wearing a basic lab coat and shirt. He had two elegantly curved horns. They were black with a red hue at the tips. He was missing one eye and the other eye was a bright red, and his skin was a dark blue grey and the colour faded to black as it reached its way down to his hands and feet, which were both sharp claws respectively. He had a simple tail and a set of wings to match. He was one of the oldest and smartest demons around. Some say he was here with Satan to help build Hell thousands of years ago.

He was the doctor. 

“Look im fine, i'm still breathing so-”

“Sit.”

Azz sat down on the medical table in the middle of the room, taking off their shoes. Nothing made Azz more upset than sitting through this weekly check up. The doctor walked over to his desk and picked up a clipboard, flipping through the papers attached to it. He walked back over to Azz

“Open your mouth”

Azz obliged, knowing they didn't have much of a choice. They opened their mouth, exposing four large sharp k-9s, surrounded by rows of razor blade teeth, with a forked tongue. “Hmm” The doctor looked around the space, poking some of the teeth as he went, “seems normal”, He took a note on the clipboard, as Azz closed their mouth. 

“Yeah, normal so-” Azz was cut off by a bright light being flashed directly into their eye. The doctor held their eye open, taking a look around it before doing the same with the other.

“OW, hey warning next time would be great” Azz snapped.

“Vision seems normal” The doctor took note, ignoring them, “Do you still see in colour?” 

“Yup, eye sight is still as good as the day I first arrived here, could be better if you didn’t flash stupid lights at in them!” Azz rubbed his eyes.

“Interesting” The doctor reached up, grabbing one of Azz’s horns pulling down slightly to get a better look.

“OW HEY, A SIMPLE HEADS UP, ALL IM ASKING FOR DUDE”

The doctor looked at both horns. They were a deep dark red, with a slight curve. “Still smaller than average, and still missing the red hue at the tips” He took note of that, letting go of their horns. Azz’s horns were tiny on the surface, and still considered tiny in Hell.

“Ugh, no need to remind me” Azz had always been told that their horns were small and weird from day one. No one knew why they came out like that. In fact that's how everyone down here saw Azz, small and weird. 

“Mhm, Hands” The doctor demanded.

Azz rolled their eyes, holding both hands out for the doctor to see. Both hands were black, with a gradient running up his arms til it reached their normal pale skin colour again. Their fingers were longer, more claw-like, and ended in a sharp point. The doctor looked at both hands, stretching and bending each finger. 

“Hands are normal” Again taking a note on the clipboard, “Ok, tail”

“Really?”

“Tail.”

Azz groaned, standing up from the table and turning around, their long thin tail now facing the doctor. It was the same deep red as their horns, also with a black gradient at the end. At the tip was a simple pointed triangle, nothing special. The doctor ran their hand over the tail, examining it and the tip at the end. 

“Mhm” the doctor let go of their tail, returning to his clipboard, “shirt” 

“Fucking seriously??” Azz was getting real impatient, as they always did during their check ups.

“Shirt. Come on im almost done” 

Azz growled in frustration, taking off their flannel hoodie followed by their white and purple shirt, leaving their bare back exposed to the doctor. He ran his hand over a spot at the top of their back.

“Hm, you haven’t been picking at it have you?”

“No, it hasn’t been itchy in a while”

The area in question was a small marking, right between Azz’s shoulder blades. The marking was of a set of dark purple demon wings, not coloured in. Every demon had this mark, but Azz was the only demon to have it in purple, not the standard black or red.

“That's good” The doctor pulled his hand away, and took even more notes on the clipboard, “you can put your shirt back on”

“Oh thank stars” Azz quickly put his shirt and flannel back on, “I'm done right?” 

“Not yet”

“Oh com ON, I have things to do!!” Azz just wanted to get back to Syd. They always came for their check up once Syd was asleep on Sunday night, and Azz had to make sure they were back before she woke up for school that Monday morning. 

“Yes, yes” The doctor waved them off, “important guardian work with your girl i'm aware, but you can’t leave til I get a look at your fire” He pointed back to the medical table, “so sit.” 

Azz sat back down, like an angry five year old who didn’t get the toy they wanted with their happy meal. 

“Now, show me”

“Ugh fine” Azz held out both their hands and closed their eyes. A second later a small flame ignited in the space above their hands. Everything about it seemed normal to an untrained eye, but the doctor could immediately tell, “It’s still not as bright as it should be”, He stuck a thermometer into the flame, taking its temperature, “and still not as hot”, he jotted down the number on the board. Azz blew the fire out.

“Yes, yes I know i'm a freak of nature and a biological mystery, can I go now??” Azz was already starting to slip their shoes back on. These were things they had been told since they died two years ago, and Azz was getting sick and tired of hearing it over and over again.

The doctor glanced back over his notes, flipping threw some of the other paper on the clipboard, “mmhm, yes you have finished the check up”

“Sick, bye!” Azz tried sprinting out the door, but was stopped by the doctor grabbing their tail.

“Hold on Azz”  
“Mmmm what now??” 

“You need to be on time for your check ups. You can’t keep pushing yourself til the last minute, you know what-”

“Yes, yes second death, look I promise I will be on time next week” Azz just wanted to get away from here, and back to Syd as fast as possible.

The doctor gave them a look, “Ok, see you next week”, with that he let go of their tail and Azz disappeared into the city, heading for the nearest portal back to the surface.

The doctor turned around going back to his desk. Setting the clipboard down he immediately noticed a large empty spot on the corner of the space.

“I really have to bolt that lollipop jar down”

**Author's Note:**

> The doctor is just a real tired dad


End file.
